1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a mobile communication terminal that can be worn on a user's arm or wrist.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There exists conventional mobile terminals that can be hand carried and has one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
In order to implement various functions, numerous attempts are being made in terms of hardware or software. For example, a user interface is provided to allow users to easily and conveniently search for and select one or more functions.
Also, as users consider their mobile terminal to be a personal portable device, various designs may be applied for mobile terminals to express personality of users.
Conventional mobile terminals are sized to be held in hand, so users carry around their mobile terminal in a hand-held manner or carry around their mobile terminal in pockets, purses or belt clips. However, conventional handheld mobile terminals can easily be lost or inadvertently dropped while being carried around.
Mobile terminals that can be put on like clothes, ornaments or a wristwatch have been proposed. However, for such a concept to be realized, it is required that such a device have good usability without degrading its external appearance.